


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by Whosafraidofthedjd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: DJD - Freeform, Decepticon Justice Division - Freeform, Lazy Days, M/M, Romantic Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosafraidofthedjd/pseuds/Whosafraidofthedjd
Summary: On a day off on a frigid planet,Tesaurus and Helex are sitting next to each other, close by to keep warm. PDA has always been a no-no in the Decepticon Justice Devision, but once can’t hurt, can it?
Relationships: Helex/Tesarus (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

The Peaceful Tyranny was nice and warm, but Messatine was a whole other story. The desolate shell of a mining world was barely habitable, except for a few hot spots. Somedays, Tesarus wondered how the miners did it.

The common room was the warmest room in the base, everyone ususally gathered there and the couch was crowded. Helex in the middle, and Tess to one side and Kaon to the other. Life was quiet for once and they were soaking it in.

_Maybe I- No... _Hand holding (No matter how close you were) was a no. Tarn would kill him, or at least make him clean the torture room. No one wants to clean the torture room. He rested his hand over one of Helex’s small hands. He was so close, but then a sound came from outside..__

__Startled, Tesaurus retracted his hand and went back to reading whatever he was supposed to be reading, probably some of Megatron's writings Tarn was babbling on about. Writings that frankly, he didn’t care about._ _

___Maybe… _Kaon had seemingly fallen asleep leaning on Helex, whose smelter was running half hot. One of his smaller hands was laying next to him, and just maybe he could hold it. Looking up to survey the room, Tarn had left to man the comms, and Vos to watch the skies for any ships. It was just him, Helex, and a sleeping Kaon. Reaching out he brushes past his… comrades hand but freezes. What if Tarn comes in? Or Kaon wakes up? What if- Helex spoke up.__ _ _

____“You blundering idiot.” His spark nearly gave out as his hand was suddenly held in a much warmer, much smaller hand. He looked up to see his beloved comrade looking at him with a soft and amused smile._ _ _ _

____“Love you.”_ _ _ _

____“Love you too.”_ _ _ _

____Tesaurus’ world got warmer._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the big guys in the DJD got more attention, so I wrote this! I hope you all like it!


End file.
